Shooting Star
by Firediva0
Summary: Under the night sky, two pained souls find each other.


Title: Shooting Star

Rating: T

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Summary: Under the night sky, two pained souls find each other.

* * *

Pain… It was anywhere and everywhere, and Snape could feel the familiar feeling of fear slowly building in his gut. Viciously pushing the feeling back down, he focused on riding out the nearly overwhelming spasms of pain as they wreaked havoc on his body.

Behind tightly closed eyelids, beautiful myriads of colors shined, yet Severus couldn't truly admire their raw beauty because of the deep sense of hurt that enveloped him. Long canines forcibly erupted from his gums, and his fingernails grew longer and sharper. A loud, inhuman like roar tore itself from his throat, and Severus's knees buckled beneath his trembling form.

Saliva steadily dripped from his tightly closed mouth and a sharp ringing rang in his ears. Brighter and brighter the lights behind his eyes got until finally they seem to reach their peak and disappeared all at once. For a moment, Severus felt weightless. The pain had seemingly disappeared and the ringing had finally stopped. However, just as he was about to ask what the hell had happened, darkness clouded his vision and his trembling abruptly stopped as his head hit the stone floor.

* * *

When he awoke next, Severus slowly opened his eyes only to close them again when a super bright light hit his sensitive retinas. Inhaling softly, Severus almost chocked as dozens of smells reached his nose. The pure sourness of Lemon stung it, yet the sweetness of strawberries seemed to sooth it slightly. He could almost imagine the yellow fruit as it was poured sparingly over the platter of food it was meant to be on. The very thought of the fruit coupled with the smell almost sent Severus into a state of disgust. It was simply too much.

Once again attempting to open his eyes, Severus did it slowly in the hopes of not being nearly burned into a crisp. It seemed to work, for Snape was completely able to open his eyes. Looking around in astonishment, he could see the blue, black, pink, lavender, and orange hues of magic as they surrounded him. It was as if he could caress them as they flew throughout the air and before he could stop himself, Severus reached out only to sigh in disappointment when they went right through his fingers. Deciding that he'd further investigate the beautiful hues of magic around him later, Snape turned and focused on his others senses.

He could hear the low boiling of one of his cauldrons in his private dungeon, and could smell the no doubt delicious baked meat that the house elves had made for dinner in the Great Hall. Looking up, Severus found that he could see each little crack in the ceiling and reached his hand above him, tracing each individual one from his spot on the ground.

He found that he quite liked them. They symbolized that everything was somewhat broken. Well, that may have just been his bitterness in life talking.

Finally returning to the matter at hand, Severus got up and strolled towards the bathroom. Upon arriving, he turned to look straight into the full length mirror and gasped at what look back at him.

Skin as white as snow practically gleamed in the light, and silky raven black hair reached his shoulders. Beautiful onyx eyes stared back at him, and Severus gaped when he saw the little fangs that protruded slightly from his mouth. Flexing his jaw, Severus was _not_ prepared for those once small fangs to suddenly grow in length. Closing his mouth in shock, the fangs slowly shortened once more until they were small again.

Two freakishly large black wings had erupted from his back in a messy concoction of blood and skin. There feathers shimmered slightly because of the light coating of blood that covered them, and Severus hesitantly touched them. They felt firm to the touch, yet at the same time they were soft and flexible. He found that they were slightly sensitive to the touch, and small trembles wracked his frame at the sensation.

Touching the mirror shakily, Severus looked straight into his eyes.

…What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

It had been a month since his change, and Severus found that it was a miserable existence. It turned out that he was a vampire and had been bitten by the sneaky Sanguini when the man had been aiming to turn another order member. Luckily, he had been able to glamour his wings and fangs so they wouldn't show, but that didn't do anything for the crazy amount of blood lust that sang in his veins every second of every day.

Scowling to himself, Severus looked up into the sky. It had become his safe haven when things had become to much and it was peaceful, so he had no problem with sitting there. Sometimes when he was in a particularly sour mood, he'd sit out there for hours and just admire the beauty of the sky. There were even times that he was lucky and got to see shooting stars, comets, and entrancing new moons, but most of the time he only saw glimpses of Jupiter, and a crescent moon.

He found it exciting to see the pure beauty that the universe held, and he loved every second he spent doing it.

Of course, it just _had_ to be during one of these times that Harry freaking Potter had to find him.

The emerald eyed boy had been running, from what Severus didn't know, and had stumbled into the Astronomy Tower in a hurry. His chest heaved up and down, and Severus simply watched as his student fought to regain his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy slumped to the ground and brought his hand to the area above his heart and simply clenched down on the fabric of his shirt.

Severus watched, confused, as crystalline tears slowly fell and violent sobs shook the small frame.

Why was the boy crying? Why did it _hurt_ to see his most hated pupil cry? Deciding that he didn't like the tightening in his chest, Severus approached the teen and softly patted the boy on the back. Immediately, the boy tensed and slowly looked up, tearful green eyes looking right into onyx.

Harry gasped at the sight of his professor and scrambled back a little.

"Sorry, Professor!" He squeaked, voice slightly hoarse from crying. Taking pity on the boy, Severus sat down and simply basked in the silence that surrounded them. He knew that the boy was confused about his behavior and slightly skeptical, but Severus found that he didn't care.

Harry's company wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Closing his eyes briefly and sighing in contentment, Severus turned around and looked back into stunned emerald orbs.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice soft so as to not scare Harry. Harry rose his hand and looked at Snape with something akin to dread before carefully blanking his expression. At this, Severus narrowed his eyes. What was Harry hiding from him?  
"No reason. I think my allergies were acting up." As if to further emphasize his point, Harry sniffed harshly and forced out a cough. Snape simply raised an unimpressed brow and simply stared at Harry.

"Mr. Potter…" Snape began.

"While I don't know much about you, I _do_ know that you don't have allergies," he finished, tone flat. Harry grinned in embarrassment at being caught in his lie, and sighed when those blank eyes regarded him coolly.

"They want me to be a hero… I've tried the hero thing. It didn't stick. I attempted to explain to them that I simply _can't_ be what they want me to be, but they don't care," Harry admitted, voice slightly cold in tone yet filled with sadness at the same time. Severus took in the information with a frown. He knew that Albus and the others wanted something from Harry that was impossible for someone his age, but did they really ignore what he said? Did they truly plan to push forward a fifteen year old boy to do what none of them could do in 50 years? Severus frowned. Recently, he had been growing doubtful of just _what_ the light side were going to do about the whole Voldemort fiasco, and now he was truly beginning to lose any and all faith he had once had in Dumbledore.

Looking up into the sky, Severus caught sight of the a shooting star and asked seriously, "Do you trust me?" Harry stared at him, and then nodded. The man had saved his life more times than he could count and he somehow knew that his trust wasn't misplaced.

Severus smiled at Harry, something so utterly magnificent and unique, and it made him feel so warm on the inside to be smiled at by Snape.

Raising his finger, Severus pointed at something in the sky. Following his finger curiously, Harry gaped in astonishment when he saw a beautiful silver star make it's way throughout the sky.

"Make a wish, Harry." He whispered. Harry looked into magnificent onyx eyes and then closed his eyes. His mouth moved along with his thoughts and upon opening them, he seeked out the star in the sky.

Upon finding it, he smiled brightly and then looked at Severus with those amazingly expressive eyes.

"Now, that you know what's wrong with me, do you want to tell me what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, voice hopeful, and Severus thought about it. Sure, Harry had told him what was wrong with him, but did he really want to tell his once hated student one of his biggest secrets?

Looking back into the sky, Severus found that he should. The boy had been nothing but honest with him, and he liked the sense of camaraderie they had at the moment. Sighing, Severus kept his eyes trained on the moon as he spoke.

"I was bitten by Sanguini at the Department of Mysteries and turned into a vampire. The blood lust.. It's too much…" Severus whispered, voice going slightly husky at the mention of blood. Staring at his professor, Harry thought for a quick moment about what he was going to do, and slowly tilted his neck back in a silent invitation.

Severus's eyes grew wide, and he vehemently shook his head.

"No, you stupid boy! Don't you realize that I could _kill_ you?!" He screeched. Harry simply nodded, unperturbed by his Professors insinuation. Severus gawked at Harry, and firmly shook his head.

"I'm not doing it." He said, tone strong with conviction. Harry had to fight off the long drawn out sigh that so desperately wanted to release itself.

"Why?" He challenged. "Do you really think I can't take one measly bite? You're such a coward," he scoffed, voice purposefully cocky in an attempt to rouse his Professors legendary anger. Almost as if a switch had been flipped, the sky seemed to darken just a little bit more, and Severus seemed to slink gracefully towards Harry, the darkness following his every move.

"You think I'm cowardly?" He purred, leaning forward until his mouth barely caressed Harry's neck. Harry shivered and nodded. Severus smirked before flexing his mouth until his fangs grew larger and resting clawed hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Well then… Let me show you just how _brave_ I can be." With that said, Severus slowly bit down until the sweet taste of Harry's blood hit his tongue. Almost immediately, he gasped in desire as euphoria and unimaginable pleasure shot through his body. His sucks became more deep and drawn out as he gulped down the sweet ambrosia with purpose. After, what felt like hours later to him, yet a mere minute to Harry, Snape slowly pulled away and looked into the glossy emerald orbs of his companion.

"Was that brave enough for you?" He questioned, voice teasing and oh so dark. Harry blushed at the thought, and nodded shakily. He could still feel echoes of the pleasure that Snape's bite brought.

"Good." Severus smirked, and walked towards the door. However, just as he was about to exit the tower, Harry yelled out, "I actually quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me."

Snape laughed, actually _laughed_ and a sense of accomplishment filled Harry.

"I actually quite fancy you from time to time when you do not show your stupidity." He returned with mirth swimming in his eyes, before using leaving with his robes bellowing behind him.

' _What a weird day…'_ Harry thought before following Severus's example and leaving.

What a weird day indeed.

* * *

Prompts:

The Sims Three Progression Challenge- Personality Trait- Friendly

October Event: Halloween Bingo: Freakishly

The Ultimate Half Blood Prince Challenge- Character- Severus Snape.

Gringotts Prompt Galore:

(feeling) Doubtful, content, skeptical, brave, miserable, disgusting, embarrassed, tearful.

(Once upon a time Dialouge Prompts) "I've tried the hero thing. I didn't take.", "I actually quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me."

(Character Pairings) Harry/Severus

(Colors) Lavender, blue, black, pink, and yellow.

(Descriptors: Instead of Said) Laughed, purred, and roared.

(Celestial Prompts) Shooting Stars, crescent moon, comets, jupiter, new moons.

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card: **(Gold): Carmilla Sanguina:** _(1561-1757) was a vampire. She believed that blood would retain her health and beauty, so she bathed in the blood of her victims._

Challenge: Write an AU in which any canon female witch is or becomes a vampire. Earn an extra 5 knuts for this challenge!


End file.
